


Somewhere Only We Know {song fic}

by killuabot



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Song Lyrics, no beta we die like men, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuabot/pseuds/killuabot
Summary: Angst mood fo today.
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Somewhere Only We Know {song fic}

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own HXH or Kurapika. Nor do I own “Somewhere Only We Know” by keane.  
> I do recommend listening to it while reading ;)

_I walked across an empty land_  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
_I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
_Sat by the river, and it made me complete_

Once you found out about the consequences of Kurapika using Emperor time for even a mere second, you were mortified. You could only imagine the lifespan that boy has already lost, with him stubbornly using it. Was it a year? Five years? A decade already? Even you couldn’t deny it would be a matter of time before everything about Kurapika, would be taken from you.

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

You had met him on the boat along with Leorio and Gon. Though, you had to admit he hadn’t caught your attention until you met his eyes. He was reading then but by chance he looked up and you saw his eyes. you had never seen someone’s eyes look so deeply unhappy. You wanted to know him, to know the reason for the pain swimming in those grey eyes of his. When he finally told you and Leorio what had happened to his family and their scarlet eyes, it furthered your cause to try to relieve the anger deep in his heart if only a moment.

_I came across a fallen tree_  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Now here you sat in the darkness of the night, under a small tree near the Nostrade mansion. You became a bodyguard just like Kurapika, just to be able to stay with him. You managed to convince Kurapika to let you follow him under the pretense that you wanted to become a blacklist hunter as well. You’d never admit the real reason you were here. He’d only turn you away, some sort of “noble reason” that he should continue this dark path by himself. He wouldn’t be able to comprehend that you were doing this from your own free will.

But it didn’t stop you from worming your way into his raging heart. He accepted the reason you were there but his intuition told him otherwise.

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

Some days there was hope. Hope that he’d forget about his revenge when he gave you and melody that small smile of his. But deep in the night you’d hear tumbling and rustling in his room alrighty knowing what was happening. You’d barge into his room only to stare into those deep scarlet red eyes. He had another nightmare of his family, it was now a nightly occurrence. Always going in to comfort Kurapika the best you could.

“Kurapika?” You hesitantly walk up to the Kurta as if stalking up to a wounded animal. Your hand touched his arm and he flinched, only getting more enraged. He quickly pulled his arm from your hand and started pacing, while you could only stand there and watch him pour out all his rage.

“I’ll Kill them all. I’ll ruin their lives just as they’ve ruined mine!” Kurapika all but seethed.

You try once more going in front of him to stop him from pacing again, slowly reaching out your arms to embrace him. The blonde let you but made no effort to return it back. You stroked his sweaty hair until you felt his breathing calm slowly. You stood with him until you pull him onto the bed, still embracing him, it was a good sign he wasn’t pushing you away at all.

“It’s no use getting angry at what they did right now, all your doing is letting them win.” You continued to stroke his hair while both of you were entangled together.

“Your right.” Kurapika said after a quiet moment before he paused, “Thank you for being with me,” sincerity and gratefulness deep in his voice.

All you could do was pull him to you tighter until finally he embraced you back with just as much strength. For the rest of the night, nightmares did not plague his mind. You stayed up thinking sure it was selfish to hope that he’d give it all up, give it up for you but you valued his life above all else. What you perceived as precious he carelessly gave up for his revenge, it was suicidal. Even if it was selfish of you to want him to live his life, you didn’t care.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_Somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know_

You were pulled out of your little world when you felt it, that warm aura of his coming together with your own. You were mindlessly picking at the grass beneath you while you felt Kurapika sit beside you under the coolness of the night. You payed no attention to him and continued to do what you were doing, a silence coming between you two. You two did this often, you’d come here by yourself when you trapped inside your head so often and he would follow. Your fear of losing Kurapika would become too overwhelming for you to handle. The observer that he was, noticed you started going missing at night. He couldn’t feel your aura anymore and looked for himself where you wondered off too. It wasn’t like you exactly kept it a secret anyways. You found yourself surprised when he stayed with you in your nightly adventures.

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

You could feel his intense stare burning holes at the side of your head but you still said nothing.You heard the blonde sigh, “What are you thinking about [y/n]?” 

“About everything... about you.” You disliked when he scrutinized you and laid you out in the open.

He stayed silent for a moment turned and saw him rub his face in frustration. You knew he carefully thought about what his next response to you would be.

“We’ve already... talked about it [y/n], nothing will turn me away from my goal.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to accept it Kurapika, that it doesn’t hurt me.” you said softly still refusing to meet his gaze. You felt the softness of his hand rest on top of your own which was grabbing at the ground. You didn’t reciprocate. The stubbornness of your heart wouldn’t let you.

“Please don’t be this way [y/n], what little time I have left, I want to spend with you. Could you at least grant me that?” Kurapika realized long ago that if it wasn’t the Phantom group that ended up killing him, it would be the amount of times he used Emperor time to fight them. 

You felt your heart swell with pain, _**what little time I have left**_. It echoed in your brain. You slowly met his eyes. You couldn’t stop the familiar feeling of wetness sting at your eyes, though you refused to let them fall out.

“My life is nothing if you are not in it, Kurapika.”

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go?_  
_So why don't we go?_

You felt the coldness of his chains on his hands cup both yours cheeks. He rested his forehead against yours. He said nothing, his silence was the only answer he could give. He couldn’t promise something he could not keep. It wouldn’t be fair to fill your mind with sweet nothings. All he knew was being with you, calmed the fire in his heart but only for a short while.

After a long period of just holding you under watchful moon, Kurapika spoke up, “It’s getting late and we have to get up early for our shifts. Come on,” He tried to pull you up with him but you stopped him. “I’m gonna stay out here you a little longer.” Kurapika hesitated for a while, before slowly nodding. You felt him give you a gentle kiss on your forehead and a final look before finally heading back to the mansion.

The sweet lie you told yourself was that he’d change his mind, that he’d see reason eventually. But all you see in his eyes was the rage that was already so far gone.

You chuckled bitterly, of course he’d choose revenge over you. You weren’t enough to stop him.

_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_Somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know_  
_Somewhere only we know_

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, i wrote this at 4am because i was sad about Kurapika and i already read everything on this site >:(. Tell me if this is shit or if I should make more Kurapika oneshots. I luh him.
> 
> I might make this work into a Kurapika one-shot book but let me know if you have any requests!
> 
> I really do appreciate constructive criticism so if anything in this work is confusing to you, or may need more work or shouldn’t even be added, let me know! I really want to improve so I can make better stories for my fellow Kurapika lovers.


End file.
